The present invention relates to a nozzle pipe supporting handle for a chemical sprayer, an air blowing cleaner or the like.
There are demands for nozzle pipe supporting handles for chemical sprayers, air blowing cleaners and the like to have a handle grip portion which can be changed in its mounting position such as an angle or the like according to the state wherein the handle is used by the operator. However, in conventional nozzle pipe supporting handles, when the mounting position of the handle grip portion is changed, the screws for fixing the grip portion are loosened by using a tool, and the position is then adjusted. The conventional supporting handles therefore have the disadvantage that much time is required for changing the mounting position of the grip portion.